


Scenes from the Fight Club Darkroom

by hornspointedup



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alien Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bugs & Insects, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Clothes Ripping, Dismemberment, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exophilia, F/M, Femdom, Genital Torture, Held Down, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Knives, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Murder, Orgasm Denial, Painful Sex, Painplay, Poison, Sadism, Scratching, Slight blood drinking, Stabbing, Sushi, Valentine's Day, Violent Sex, made-up Kytinn biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornspointedup/pseuds/hornspointedup
Summary: 12/18 - drabble "Proclivities" added~ <<"'-"">> ~Who loves maligned monster ladies and morally monstrous men?A place for D'vorah/Kanofilthwork not part of a larger narrative or otherwise unfinished - drips, drabs, and dreadful descriptions of what these two get up to on the filthiest couch in the Southern Hemisphere. And who knows, they might have a mundane conversation sometime (who am I fooling).Not all chapters are Explicitbut the first oneabsolutelyis so I'm tagging the story with that in mind. Read safe, folks!
Relationships: D'Vorah/Kano (Mortal Kombat)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	1. Rend/Mend - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you know wasps are angry drunks?
> 
> Kano's drunken attempt to have some fun turns into far more fun for a dominant D'vorah. Spoilers: Kano is still having fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated E for some extreme sex, including BDSM themes as applied to having a giant insectoid collective as a partner. Both are inebriated as well.

“Open up….”

“No.”

“C’mon…” Kano lowers himself over D’vorah who has languished prone on his couch since overindulging on an especially sweet cherry wine he offered her - or perhaps more accurately plied her with. Amused by the fact wasps and bees get drunk on fermented fruit, he decided to test this on his Kytinn companion. Fairly deep into a second bottle of whiskey himself, he now tries to take advantage of her stupor by caging her body with his own, putting a sloppy kiss at her neck but missing his target, knocking a few teeth against the hard shell of her chest. 

D’vorah growls, or rather tries, but it comes out more like a sleepy trill. She tries to push at his shoulder but the effort is half-hearted and after a few awkward tries opts to settle her hand on his lower back instead, pushing down past his waistband. Despite her irritation she’s also rather sated by the delicious liquor and still coherent enough to remember letting Kano have his fun is the fastest way to get him off of her. Not that she’s entirely opposed to his idea of fun, but his arousal compared to his actual reproductive ability would have him immediately torn apart to feed the Hive.

Kano keeps licking along her neck down into the tendons near her armpits, one hand pressing over her stomach in an attempt to make her open her abdomen so he can fool around with her ovipositor. It’s a surefire way to exert control over her….and maybe he gets off a little on knowing he's going where no-one else can. She’s still being stubborn, so he slides his thick fingers over her groin and to her soft inner thighs, alternating between massaging her there and teasing his fingers over her cloaca. She always insists his touch there does little, but he questions the way she arches and grinds into him when he does it. 

He groans when he feels her claws scratch hard over his waist and down to his ass, replying with another bite to her neck, on target this time. “Oh, want me here first, yeah?”

“Nnnhh…useless effort, mammal.” 

“Not when you sound like that, it’s not.” He massages two fingers inside her, too self-satisfied to consider she’s huffing in discomfort rather than arousal. She grasps his ass hard enough to puncture and he moans. “Make it hurt, honeybee….”

“You will come to regret that desire, Kano.”

“Mmm, I’ll come, alright.”

D’vorah makes a sound somewhere between disgust and exasperation. Were she sober she would immediately kick him off so hard he’d hit the ceiling, but instead she maneuvers her ovipositors to grab him and leverage them both so she presses him beneath her. “Wasteful! No, you will restrain yourself….” She sinks her sharp teeth into his throat, barely missing important arteries, and it’s only because she’s pressed a sharp knee against his genitals he doesn’t slug her off. Instead Kano reacts with a shout that morphs into noise so filthy even D’vorah recognizes it’s meaning. “Is this what you want first? Or shall This One seek where it hurts most?” D’vorah’s tone is one of mocking challenge. She bites him again, this time his shoulder, relishing Kano's quickening breaths and the way his eyes widen when he begins to feel the fluttering insects at his throat healing the wound.

Kano thinks back on the many unspeakable and unsavory moments in the sexual side of his questionable career, only to have them overridden every time D’vorah bites him, rending his flesh, her swarms then mending the damage while she wounds him anew. She tears his ratty undershirt away, continuing to sink her fangs into his thick muscles, pausing only to lick a wide, venomous stripe through his chest hair before biting over a nipple, pulling a short scream from his parted lips and leaving him panting and delirious from the combination of alcohol, poison, and pain. D’vorah is still grinding her knee into his half-hard cock and between that and the liquor Kano is finding it difficult to maintain any significant erection, but his arousal is hardly diminished, so the additional denial sets his head spinning.

D’vorah’s oral explorations continue down Kano’s body, trailing several quick nips at his abdomen and sides. Kano is gripping onto the couch and one of D’vorah’s ovipositors with which she’s locked him in place. His legs flail in a frantic but ultimately useless attempt to kick his boots off, by then D’vorah reaching his hips while she rips down his pants in a single motion, leaving his ankles trapped by his clothing. When she pulls at the fly of his jeans so hard the button flies away and the zipper breaks terror fills his stomach and rushes to his throat - he’s almost humiliated by the sound he makes. Another swirling, poisoned lick into his pubic hair just short of his cock causes Kano to stiffen and attempt to sit up, but he’s pinned and can only see D’vorah’s sinister, smiling face hovering over his flagging erection. In that moment he’s certain she’s going to devour him in a way so final he may die beneath her on this dirty couch. _Oh, but what a way to go…._

Exhibiting the tiniest crumb of mercy, D’vorah does not bite Kano’s cock clean off, but instead presses her teeth lengthwise into the mostly soft flesh, ensuring the pressure is torturously slow while her stare bores holes into his frightened gaze. Kano screams into sobs, throwing an arm over his face and arching off the couch as far as her embrace allows before going limp into near-unconsciousness. She repeats the bite to his scrotum, sucking slightly to savor the blood before deploying a few extra workers to heal him quickly, not out of kindness but because repaired nerves are active ones, meaning he’ll be quite sore for days to come. Kano breathes out a whisper of a moan. For a man utterly denied release and forced to endure the most painful sex of his life, he’s mentally awash with a sick satisfaction that’s left him firmly in subspace. 

D’vorah sits up, maneuvering to lay Kano’s legs over her lap, and proceeds to slowly undo his boots while she watches with interest as her workers continue to repair these last awful wounds. Idly she’ll stroke a hand over healed bites and smile at the way his flesh spasms. She ends up lightly scratching over his pubic mound while some rather thick-bodied wasps finish the job of healing his genitals, ensuring they writhe enough to keep him aware of his reality. 

“Has This One hurt you?”

Kano can only nod slightly, shuddering at the sensations below his navel.

“You will one day learn to obey This One. You will be bound in the Hive, and this will be your reward."

“….bugs and all?”

“Especially the bugs.” D’vorah pulls at his hair a little as her wasps finish their final ministrations on Kano’s ravaged body. While he looks quite whole, he’s aching in some delicious ways he’s content to lie back and savor.


	2. Games - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rating M for (ultra)violence. Is it really a game when it's 24/7?

“…p-play with me.”

Kano stares incredulously at her. “That’s what I thought I heard. Who the hell taught you that?”

“Kira. She described you enjoyed ‘playing.’”

“Heh, could call it that.” He swaggers up to her, trying to overwhelm her personal space. “So, what does a ladybug like to _play_?”

D’vorah is unfazed by presence. “There is no ‘play’ among the Kytinn, it is a waste of energy and resources.” 

“Then why are you askin’?” 

“This One did not ask. This One demands.”

“You didn’t sound too demandin’.” He backs her up to a wall and unsheathes a sleek knife, enjoying the curl of anticipation in his stomach. “So why don’t we play a favorite of mine. Real dangerous.” 

D’vorah stops if approaching the wall backward was her intention. Kano leans one arm a hair's width over her head and brings the tip of his knife to tilt her chin toward his cruel smile, eye and chest plate reflecting off her exoskeleton and casting her in an orange glow.

“This One enjoys danger.”

“That so?” He leans in closer and slides the tip with excruciating slowness toward her throat, only a fraction of pressure preventing damage. 

“When does this game begin?”

“Oh, we’ve been playin’ the whole time, luv.”

D’vorah cocks her head into the edge of the blade, permitting it’s entry without any indication of pain. Simultaneously she stabs her ovipositors into Kano’s shoulders where she knows he will lose control of his arms. Sure enough he’s forced to drop the knife and due to how far he’s leaned over slumps forward, barely keeping his balance as he stumbles against her chest, her lower set of ovipositors catching him before he falls completely. 

“Your game is over too soon.” Her swarm is already healing her cut as she shoves a shocked Kano away from her. “When you are healed, show This One another of your _‘games.’_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was the most simpering thing D'vorah could say and lie about in order to once again put Kano in his place?


	3. Storytime - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reading is fun and mental.
> 
> This chapter is rated T (but what they're reading is very E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fellow ~~partners in crime~~ crewmates of the good ship RatRoach (we are NOT naming the ship that) were discussing the idea of "Kano bothering D'vorah while reading" and this drabble was the result.

“Well, d'ya want me to read this to you or not?”

“Where is This One meant to sit?”

“Oh, there’s plenty of room.” Kano leans back in the overstuffed chair, his knees spreading further, arms spanning the sloped sides, a thin, ragged paperback dangling from one hand. He meets D’vorah’s inky eyes in seductive challenge, expecting her to stalk away in a huff. Instead she narrows her gaze and in three silent steps approaches, turns, and straddles one thigh, leaning back on his shoulder and slowly turning to stare down his barely-concealed glee, her inscrutable face framed by the glow of his eye. 

“Interrupt your storytelling with a mating attempt and This One will devour your tongue.”

“Now, now, D’vorah, this is strictly educational!” Kano holds his hands up as if to demonstrate his innocence, although his smirk indicates this activity will be anything but.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are reading Clive Barker's _The Hellbound Heart_.


	4. Beheaded Valentine's Pt 1 - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I planned a Valentine's Day fic but a combination of factors caused it to not come together on time, and honestly I don't want to be stuck trying to force the whole narrative anymore. There's still parts I like though, and want to share these from the drafts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is rated M for Violence, including murder, blood, maggots, and light descriptions of gore.

Kano laughs low and sinister. He’s swaggering toward a covered bridge, taking it slow. The way his boots echo heavy on the old wood, the feel of the well-worn handle of his mum’s old jib in his hand, the weight as he causally flips it around...yeah, he’s showing off, but it’s always worth giving your date a show.

“Told ya, mate, this was the last time.”

“P-please Kano!”

“S’what you said last week.” 

An already dark and overcast evening, entering the covered bridge is like entering a black room. Kano’s mad eye bathes the rotting wood in lurid red light, just enough to reveal the pleading man stumbling in exhaustion.

“One more chance-“

“I’ve given you lots of chances. Been downright lenient.” Kano stops a few meters away. He holds up his knife, looking it over, his gaze casting in such a way as to leave the man in the dark.

“Kano you can’t DO this!”

“You’re right.”

“…what?”

“I can’t do this, mate. Got a date tonight, this is a new shirt!” Kano looks thoughtful for a moment, then without a care pulls the crimson silk off, gold buttons rattling over the wood. He tosses it behind him and starts walking toward the man again, causing the latter to scuttle backward and trip. He continues to crawl away, his face a pale sheet of naked terror. “Besides, promised the lady a dinner she won’t forget, rude of you to keep her waiting.”

Confusion seeps into fear as the doomed man watches Kano blithely clean his nails with the blade tip. He’s distracted suddenly by a flickering light in front of his face: a tiny firefly, twinkling like a fairy come to grant his last wish. 

It’s the last thing he sees. The last thing he hears is the hum of rapid-beating wings behind him. The last thing he feels is the rush of air as he’s pushed forward and upward. Above Kano’s head in the dark of the bridge cover there’s a wet-sounding thump. He takes one step backward and watches as the man’s head falls at his feet, then turns to face D’vorah. She steps into his eye’s light, the dripping corpse draped over her shoulder, its neck spilling blood that runs onto the bridge and drips between the slats. From her legs a legion of maggots descends, lapping up the blood and turning their mass into a slurry of writhing pink.

“You came so fast, luv.” Kano can’t contain a lewd smirk.

“You intimated time was of the essence tonight.”

“Too true. Need to bag that quick.” He toes at the head with an indifferent glance, then gives it a swift kick that threads the open space of the bridge, flying into the water.

“You waste precious resources!” D’vorah can sense predators gathering in the river below in reaction to the fresh meat.  


“I can get brains for you anytime.”

“This One wanted the eyes.”

“Aww, poor ladybug. Call your anklebiters in.”

“We are starving.” 

Kano rolls his eye and approaches, grabs one of the corpse’s arms, and in a practiced slice severs the fingers of one hand. “This’ll sort you for the ride. Let’s go.”

After bagging the body Kano stashes it in the trunk and speeds off toward the city, the streets wet and steamy after a brief downpour.  
D’vorah still feels uncomfortable in Earth vehicles - it’s eerie to move at speeds she’s capable of without moving at all - but she busies herself for the drive by holding the fingers Kano tossed her, allowing her maggots to feed. She carefully studies which are most successful, how much they consume, what parts they seem to prefer more....  
Her face obscured by her hood, Kano keeps watching her in his peripheral, once catching a twitch of her thumb when she nudges a straggler, encouraging it into a pocket of marrow. Something about that makes him smile without understanding why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our hapless fellow’s death is inspired by the Edgar Allen Poe short story “Never Bet the Devil Your Head.” Poe is too often reduced to his famous horror tales and poetry, but in reality wrote a number of comedic and satirical pieces that go far too often ignored. I highly recommend this story; it’s his contemporary critique of Transcendentalism (VERY basically the philosophy that the world/nature/people are inherently good) but by no means do you need that context to enjoy it.


	5. Beheaded Valentine's Pt 2 - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you've just succeeded at The Most Dangerous Game. What to do with all that fresh meat?
> 
> More of the abandoned Valentine's fic where Kano and D'vorah go out for dinner and a murder, not in that order. 
> 
> This chapter is rated M for cannibalism and aesthetic gore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sadly could not pull a whole Valentine's Day fic together this year thanks to work burnout (bad) and family time (good). That said I'm happy with the little pieces I managed, especially the main course.

Kano pulls up to the curb, leaving the car idling while he strolls up to the nondescript man having a smoke outside a mundane walkup.  
“Evenin’ mate.”  
“Hmm.”  
“Gotta impose, bit of a situation. Missus is expectin’ see.”  
“Grats.”  
“Bladder’s the size of a walnut, ya know?”  
“This look like a pay toilet?”  
“What do you think?” Kano pulls out his phone to show to the man who regards what he’s seeing with a single blink.  
“Hmm. Yeah, hey really though, congratulations. Here, we’ll get her right as rain.” He moves as if to open the passenger door but Kano intercepts him.  
“Oh she’s mighty shy, let me-“  
“No problem. Don’t worry about the car.”

~ ~ ~

If the man notices anything odd about D’vorah, swathed in her long hooded cloak, he doesn’t say a word. He leads the pair through a dimly lit door leading to a service entrance that looks as if it hasn’t seen use in years. Reaching an inner door he opens a hidden panel revealing a sophisticated locking system that requires a retinal scan to enter. The next room is elegantly decorated in minimalist fashion, in deep teakwood and crimson. The only furniture is a podium in front of a small cabinet. Behind it is a mural depicting an anatomical cut-away based on Da Vinci. The man removes his grubby coat to reveal a perfectly pressed suit and steps behind the podium.

“Welcome to Anatomy. We are most pleased you chose us to dine tonight. Sir, I take it your choice is in the vehicle?”  
“Bagged and ready to go.”  
“Very good, sir. May I presume this is a very special evening for the lady and yourself?”  
“Heh, could call it that.”  
“Then if I may, there are some unique presentations our chef has selected for tonight. I could show you-“  
“How about you just surprise us?” Kano hands the man a roll of bills.  
The man just manages to keep his face neutral at the ridiculous amount of money and nods. “Of course. Allow me to inquire: have either of you have any objections to fish?”  
“Oh, it’s our favorite.”  
“Excellent. Please, follow me.”

~ ~ ~

The platter requires three men to carry to ensure the presentation’s craft is undisturbed. Upon it is an elegant serving of a variety of sashimi and sushi laid out artfully on a human torso, skin flayed, musculature raw and shining. The gut is opened up and the entirety of the organs removed with the exception of the small intestine, which has been artfully coiled into an elaborate heart shape. Also included are the lower arms, severed just below the elbow and mounted so the upturned hands hold bowls brimming over with tobiko and ikura.

D’vorah’s eyes go wide and she leans forward with great interest looking over the unique meal; even a few of her larger wasps peer from the structures at her shoulders, antennae waving wildly. She smiles, and Kano can see her jaw separate slightly. He knew this was a bonzer idea.

~ ~ ~

“You’re tellin’ me you bugs don’t eat fish?”  
“Hunting ocean waters is high risk. Although we once dwelled on an island, aquatic prey was confined to inland lakes and low tides.”  
“You lay your eggs in the water though.”  
“Nymphs are adapted to grow in such an environment.” D’vorah pauses to eat another spoonful of tobiko. “Few survive.”  
Only two cups of sake in, Kano is still clear-headed enough not to remark on her failure to reproduce. Would kill any chances of sharing her web later, and he admits to himself he’s enjoying the mood for once. “How about a toast?” He pours himself another cup of hot sake and motions to D’vorah for her cup, which she slowly offers. “Here’s to…” he spies the bowl of eggs, “…laying as many eggs as you got there. Maybe not all at once, doubt the pond could hold that many.”  
D’vorah narrows her eyes, certain Kano is trying to appeal to her instinct for self-serving purposes, but raises her cup. “May the First Hive of Earthrealm see success.”  
“The Hive of the Black Dragon.”  
“This One dislikes that name.”  
“Now, you *are* layin' em on my property,” Kano points his chopsticks at her before taking another fatty tuna.  
“The Hive will extend far beyond the confines of your meager lands.” She selects tobiko crowned with a raw quail egg, savoring the way the yolk bursts around her tongue surrounded by the texture of the tiny eggs.  
Kano stops mid-sip, mesmerized briefly by the look of pleasure on her face. “Ain’t about property, it’s intent.…Like that one, yeah?” D’vorah nods, wordlessly taking another, but this time meeting his gaze as she eats, slightly curling her tongue around the piece before chewing slowly, enjoying the release of yolk. 

~ ~ ~

“This will provide plenty of resources for what is to come.”  
“What’s coming, ladybug?”  
“A clutch.”  
“Hope you can hold out ’til we’re back.”  
“Unless you are offering to carry them.”  
“Gotta admit, didn’t leave room for desert.”  
“Then you must be patient. This One has plenty of room yet.” 

Maneuvering her metal chopsticks, D’vorah peels a strip of muscle from the torso in a fashion so precise one wonders if she’s had such a meal before. She takes in the piece whole, eyes closed as if she’s assessing the quality of the sample. “This flesh is still firm. Clearly an omnivore with a preference for fatty meat.”  
“When did you become a connoisseur?”  
“This One has consumed many.”  
“What do you think I’d taste like?”  
“Fatty offal soaked in whiskey.”  
“Sausage and all?”  
D’vorah doesn’t answer, only eating another spoonful of tobiko, taking great care to catch every tiny bit from the spoon and even the few that catch on her lips. 

~ ~ ~

Much as Kano had done earlier, D’vorah holds up a strip of flesh in her chopsticks out to him. “This One refuses to believe you have never eaten humanoid.”  
“I didn’t ask when rations came around.”  
“Your ignorance is charming.” D’vorah insistently holds the meat out to him. “Eat. Enjoy the fruits of your labor.”  
“Well, didn’t shell out six months of profits for nothing.” Kano leans forward and bites the flesh from the chopsticks while holding D’vorah’s gaze. As he chews he recognizes the familiar taste from many a day spent in Outworld, although this is much, *much* fresher.  



	6. Porno - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This feels like D'vorah and Kano are making a cheap porno for distribution on the dark web. An older snippet from my attempts to explore what their fooling around is like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated E for sexual content, including BDSM-adjacent themes, violent sex, and the additional (wanted) pain of having a monster partner give oral.

“So you and Kotal, yeah?”  
“What of him.”  
“Used to be attached at his hip.”  
“He was no longer useful to This One’s plans.” D’vorah doesn’t care to discuss her disappointment in her former employer’s relatively recent mercy, especially while straddling the lap of her current one.  
“Is that what I am now? Useful?”  
“Yes.”  
“And what happens when that’s over?”  
“We learn if you are capable of killing This One first.”  
“The moment you try it, you’re flat under my boot.”  
“This One is certain.” D’vorah practically _snuggles_ against Kano’s chest, one claw tracing an intricate poisoned pattern through his thick hair.  
“You tellin’ me you’d like that?” He squeezes her ass, ensuring his fingertips tickle the edge where exoskeleton meets flesh.  
“This One would enjoy overcoming your pathetic attempt to do so.” She strokes her hand lightly past his navel, under his waistband.  
“I’d gut you wide open first.” His hands slide up to meet just above her rear and press at the small of her back, causing D’vorah to stiffen and screech.  
“You are pushing on my spinnerets!”  
"Feel good, baby?" Kano presses again at the spot, watching D’vorah squirm.  
“No! It is uncomfortable!” In frustration D’vorah shoots a quick spray of silk all over Kano’s hands. He makes a sound of surprise and disgust and tries to yank his hands away but doesn’t get far, his fingers tangled in sticky threads.  
"Supposed to do that after I'm finished!" Kano starts laughing as a seemingly exasperated D’vorah begins to crawl down his body as if to try and leave, but he goes silent when he sees her on her knees between his legs, her upper ovipositors curling to trap his arms, leaving his bound hands resting behind her neck.  
“This One should leave you here.” D’vorah presses her face into his crotch, confirming her foolish drone’s arousal.  
“But…this one won’t, right?” Kano sounds a bit breathless, feeling every tooth of D’vorah’s grin through the worn fabric of the old jeans he’s wearing.

D’vorah doesn’t answer, only bites through the denim to expose him and unhinges her jaw to swallow him thoroughly. Kano grunts in pain at her acidic saliva, increasing in volume to an unhinged cry as her tongue pushes his foreskin away, exposing the tender flesh to her venom. One thousand hot needles set his tender nerves burning and he chases after the searing pain before a faint numbness sets in, spreading through his groin into his hips.  
“Choke on it....” Kano presses his bound fists against the back of D’vorah’s head, forcing her against him hard enough he briefly feels the curve of her cheekbones. D’vorah for her part is eager, growling low just past audible frequency and sending a subtle vibration through his body that threatens to end his fun right there. 

Fortunately that’s also when D’vorah decides to bite down, sending Kano screaming under her tender mercies as well as causing him to release his hold on her. She trails the tips of her pointed teeth ever so delicately over his cock, leaving thin trails of venom as she goes, stopping only to suck briefly at his head before pulling off completely.  
“ _Now_ This One should leave you here.” D’vorah ducks from under Kano’s grasp, using her ovipositors to crawl back and away. Drawing on his sheer frustrated lust Kano strains and finally causes the silk to snap and stretch and lunges for D’vorah, ending up rolling on the floor with her in a tangle of limbs. For all her struggling and screeching D’vorah allows Kano to pin her down, eventually ending up on her back with him on his spread knees right over her devious face.

“Useful. Get to it.” He grasps her skull and forces her back into his crotch to finish what she started. D’vorah submits, sucking hard while he thrusts into her mouth, still in pain but desperate to get off. It doesn’t take long for him to cum, shouting in relief and victory, watching intensely as D’vorah takes everything he forces on her.

~ ~ ~

Somehow they ended up back on the couch, his head in her lap, the discomfort in his neck ignored given the ice-pack on his junk. Getting head from D’vorah meant rooting was out of the question for a solid week but by now he’d decided the trade-off was worth it.  
D’vorah studies his face, her stare no longer so disconcerting to him as it was charming.  
“What?” He finishes off his beer, the first of three bottles at arm’s reach on the floor.  
“You are resilient for a human. Even your mites share these properties.”  
“My what?”  
“The mites that dwell in your lashes and brows. Simple, but they communicate well enough.”  
“Is that how you track me?”  
“This One can detect your odor from three kilometers, no additional communication is necessary.”  
“That ain’t a joke?”  
“No, why would it be?” D’vorah rests a hand on his chest, faintly contemplating the ever-strange heartbeat and noting how it rushes momentarily.  
Kano doesn’t answer, only picks up a second bottle, uncapping it with his teeth. He takes a long draw, and without a thought holds it up for D’vorah, who takes the bottle and imitates his actions, handing it back to him to finish off and drop on the floor. He drifts off before can get to the third, snoring while D’vorah sits back and watches the subtle motions of the muscles in his face and neck, her hands occasionally tracing over his skin, assuring his mites their reproduction will continue for countless generations.


	7. Night Terror - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble that bubbled up today while working on ideas for a longer story and chatting with the Hive. 
> 
> P.S. -there's going to be a longer story, eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA, I wrote something G-rated??? This drabble describes waking out of night terrors.

_One more go….one more….I can’t…don’t leave me in the dark like this!_   
_P l e a s e…._

“I thought you did not ‘grovel.’”

No answer. The darkness closes in, which gets a sobbing wail in response.

“What are you so afraid of? Did you not become what you most feared?”

“I-I want to see her again! Just once!” He gasps in desperation, tries to imagine a tiny firefly flickering just out of sight.

“What do you think one feeble light will do in an endless void?”

“Reveal what you ain’t lookin’ for.” Kano sounds suspiciously less broken up than a moment ago, although his voice is strained. He reaches for the pinpoint of light he wills to appear - or at least hopes it’s there, because he can feel the jaws of the shadows close at his throat….

~*~*~*~

Kano still has nightmares about the dark. Sometimes the capital-D-Dark. But instead of collapsing under the weight of his own shadows, a pinpoint of light will flash like a twinkling star, or a bioluminescent jelly. He’s learned not to approach it directly, but keep it in his peripheral, and ideally with his good eye. Too often his mad eye fails to penetrate the shadow.

He would wake up screaming, violent, seeking the first thing he could gut wide open. Now it’s still with an awful start, thrashing as if trying to reach consciousness on the surface of a bottomless sea of black. But something subdues him - literally. Two pairs of ovipositors clutch around his aching body, settling in calloused spots well-acquainted with their touch. Chiton presses into skin, and a hard, smooth hand strokes across his chest, over his neck, into his beard. He steadies himself as he grows aware of a soft trill, the sound calming his nerves, allowing him to relax just enough to remember where he is and who he’s with.

“D’vorah….”

“Again you fight your way out of sleep.”

“Nothin’ new.” He wraps his arms around her, as if pulling her closer was possible.

“How have humans managed to survive with their minds to themselves?” She does not expect an answer. Her other hand rubs against his stomach, over his navel, while Kano buries his face in her neck in relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I recently backed this enamel pin KS about shipping? I really should have picked up the Hurt/Comfort one.


	8. Proclivities - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An orphaned scene written long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is in my mind the summation of their relationship.

“To think it were this easy to train you.” D’vorah runs her claws delicately across Kano’s head, from hairline to where his skull meets his spine. “This One is glad to know your proclivities.” She presses firmly on his head and Kano kneels, smirking all the way. He makes a lunge with his teeth for a soft spot at D’vorah’s hip and just manages to nip her; she responds by grasping his hair and pulling so he’s forced to look up, and despite the pain his smug grin is unchanged. 

“Why do you dare when you know the consequence?”

“‘Cause it’s so much fun, luv.”

“Even punishment?”

“Oh, especially that part.”

With a placid smile D’vorah shoves Kano over with an ovipositor, just barely catching him with another right before his nose hits the floor. She makes quick work of binding his wrists behind him and his ankles together, leaving him on his stomach. He manages to turn his head to watch her walk away, admiring the sharp curves of her form as her clicking chiton reverberates through the floor, through his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is likely the last of my D'vorah/Kano kontent. There were ideas for a multi-chapter story about a year ago, but the pandemic slammed the breaks on any long-form creativity I previously had momentum for; with my career choices I never stopped going to work. I may cap off this series with a plain text of what that story would have been about.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who stuck around and enjoyed this intersection of horror, smut, and what may go on in the minds and hearts of immoral and/or inhuman characters.


End file.
